predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine versus Forrest
Gold Star |number = 56 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Viridian Gym Challenge |next = Whitney versus Sakura/Falkner versus Janine}}"For the first battle of the Gym Leaders, it's Forrest versus Jasmine!" DJ Mary shouted out to the crowd as Forrest and Jasmine stepped up to the stage and faced one another, ready for combat. "Jasmine, was it?" Forrest asked as Jasmine smiled at him and nodded her head. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Forrest, younger son of Brock and leader of the Pewter City Gym! And the first Pokemon I'm going to be using is... Kabutops!" Forrest tossed a Poke Ball up into the air and released his first Pokemon, Kabutops, which was a surprise to all the Pokedex Holders. "I met Kabutops a few years back when Pewter City was attacked. Since then, it has grown into an extremely powerful with ancient weapons! So... what are you gonna use?" "I'll have to assess my Pokemon's conditions first. I do this before every battle." Jasmine said as Forrest almost fell onto his face surprised by what she had just said. Jasmine then set five Poke Ball's on the ground and released them all at once. She had two Togetic, two Magneton, and one Ampharos. She looked at each one of them and said, after much thought, "I think I'll use my Ampharos, Amphy! Go!" "Come on then!" Forrest shouted, as his Kabutops charged forward, headed toward Amphy. Amphy tried ramming its head against Kabutops, however, it was no use. Kabutops held up its scythes, blocking Amphy's attack from making contact. "Do you think Forrest can win this battle, Miss Erika?" Sakura asked as Erika turned to her and smiled. "Of course, he can! I have faith in him!" Erika said, reassuring Sakura. However... I am a bit concerned with Jasmine's Pokemon... Gym Leaders are usually experts of a certain Pokemon type. We leaders of Kanto specialize in certain types such as Fire, Rock, Grass, Electric, Poison, Water, and Psychic... But this girl... Ampharos and Magneton are both Electric types but Togetic is a Normal and Flying type... Doesn't she have a specialization? Or is this a trick to confuse Forrest? "Kabutops!" Forrest shouted as his Pokemon jumped back in front of him and readied itself for an attack by crossing its arms. "Use AncientPower now!" Kabutops then brought its scythes next to each side of its head and then sent a blast of brown energy that sent Amphy rolling backward. "As with normal League games, if any of the Trainer's six Pokemon are eliminated, he or she loses the match! Is that Ampharos alright?" DJ Mary asked, amazed by Kabutops' strength. "Wow... What a powerful Pokemon. That attack must have almost wiped Ampharos out." Hakel said, awed by Forrest's new Pokemon. Ampharos began to rise up slowly as Forrest stated, "Looks like that Pokemon couldn't take another blow." Jasmine turned around to Amphy and said, "After looking at my Pokemon, you must be wondering about my field of specialization... weren't you?" Jasmine then turned around as she called back Amphy, immediately taking out another Poke Ball in her other hand. "Electric? Flying? Normal? It's none of the above. In fact, I also happen to be a user of Rock-type Pokemon! Since Amphy can't beat you at strength, have a taste of this! My trump card!" Jasmine tossed her Poke Ball up into the air, releasing her second Pokemon onto the field; a strange looking Onix. "An Onix?" Forrest asked as he called back Kabutops to its Poke Ball. "In that case... come out, ONIX!" He called out his own Onix and hopped onto its head. Jasmine did the same with hers as both Pokemon closed in on one another. ''That's the sixth Pokemon that she didn't show just now... She's finally getting serious about the battle but... her looks slightly different. It must be a different variety of Onix. ''Forrest shook his head and then shouted to Onix, "GO! Use Bind on that other Onix!" Forrest's Onix did what it was told and it seemed like valiant effort until... Forrest saw that Onix's body was cracking for a strange reason. "What the hell?! Why is ''my ''Onix being damaged when ''I'm ''the one attacking?" As Onix began to squeeze harder onto Jasmine's Onix, its rock hard body began to crack, more and more. "That defense is strong enough to damage the attacker! Now we know why she's called the 'Gal of Ironwall Guard'!" DJ Mary shouted from over the loudspeaker, however, as she observed Jasmine's Onix a bit closer, she noticed that something was breaking off of its body. "What's that?! Was that rock chipping off from Jasmine's Onix?!" "What's happening?" Forrest asked, becoming annoyed. "Is that really Onix? Tell me!" As the rock began to chip from what everyone thought was an Onix, it soon became clear that Jasmine had been trying to hide its identity. The Pokemon that Jasmine was standing on, broke off its fake body and revealed its new, shinier body that made it gleam like some kind of metal. "What the hell is that?!" Sakura asked surprised. "I have no idea! It's no Onix, that's for sure!" Erika answered, just surprised as Sakura was. "It's not Onix! It's..." When Jasmine's Pokemon was done shedding its fake rock skin, it charged at Forrest's Onix. Jasmine then shouted, "Crunch now!" Her Pokemon bit into Onix's rock hard body, weakening it to the point where it couldn't move. His Onix fell to the ground, unable to battle anymore. "My... Onix! It's too weak to battle! How can this be?" Forrest asked, seriously surprised by the turn-out of the match. "Forrest's Onix can no longer battle! This is totally unexpected! The winner is Jasmine!" DJ Mary shouted into her mic, looking totally stunned and what had just happened. Forrest looked back at Jasmine's Pokemon and said, "… I've never seen this Pokemon before. It looks like Onix but that body... If Onix is a Rock Snake Pokemon then this must be a Metal Snake Pokemon!" "His name is Steelix." Jasmine said. "He used to be an Onix too." "Are... you saying it evolved?" Forrest asked, totally surprised that Onix actually had an evolution in Johto. "Yes." Jasmine said, calling back her Pokemon. "It's the new Steel type Pokemon! Pokemon such as my Steelix, Skarmory, Magnemite, and other such Pokemon go into this type." ''So... she's the expert of... Steel-type Pokemon. ''Forrest thought to himself. "May I ask you a question? Why did you choose to conceal Steelix as Onix in the beginning?" "Um... Well..." Jasmine said as she thought of the answer. "Steelix is not meant for showing off... It would be so unfair..." Forrest and Jasmine concluded their fight with a handshake, honoring that they had a good match against one another. "Johto goes one up against Kanto!" DJ Mary shouts as a scoreboard on the side wall puts an "O" nearby Jasmine's name and an "X" by Forrest's. They both then walked back to their respective sides, as the next battle was about to be announced. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters